Curiosity Killed The Cat, But What About The Dog?
by Arikana Nakaria
Summary: With the help of Sesshoumaru, Kikyo and Koga Naraku is destroyed. Then soon after, Kagome wishes happiness for everyone she knows. But the sisters Destiny and Fate have something up their sleeves for Kagome. What could it be? Read to find out! May contain


**Curiosity Killed The Cat, But What About The Dog?**

**Category:** Anime – InuYasha

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:**

_Arikana: Umm...smilin.sister is currently...busy...but anyways Rumiko Takahashi owns the original characters, while Seina, Kisea and I are owned by smilin.sister! The story will now begin!_

**Summary:** With the help of Sesshoumaru, Kikyo and Koga; Naraku is destroyed. Then soon after, Kagome wishes happiness for everyone she knows. But the sisters Destiny and Fate have something up their sleeves for Kagome. What could it be? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!

**AN: hey there, I'm smilin.sister! Ano...this is my fifth fic! Please read and review my other four stories! **

**Anyways some things you need to know:**

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience'_

_letters_

setting & current POV

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**:youkai language:**_**  
**_

**Now on with the fic! enJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This Time: Prologue**

Present Day Tokyo, Higurashi Shrine & Normal POV

Kagome walked out of her room dressed in a white tank top and slightly baggy white pants with the bottom edge embroidered with red and pink sakura petals.

Going downstairs, Kagome meets an entrancing aroma in the door to the kitchen and sees her mother cooking.

"Mama, I'm gonna be going back today!" Kagome excitedly told her mother, while looking at her piece of the jewel that included bits that they were able to reclaim from Naraku.

"Alright dear, I packed your bag for you last night." Her mother replied, holding up and revealed an extremely stuffed up bag.

"Arigatou, Mama, so what can I eat right now?" Kagome thanked her mother, putting the backpack on.

"Here, you can eat this; I only hope it's enough." Mrs. Higurashi replied, handing her daughter a plate of egg.

"Don't worry it's enough," Kagome reassured her mother, turning back to her food she ravished it all and with seconds the plate was completely empty, turning back to her mother, Kagome gave her a hug and said, "bye Mama, I'll see you next time I'm back, say good bye to Souta for me!"

With that Kagome ran out of the house, remembering to close the door as well, and then headed straight for the building the well was in. As she stepped in the well house and made her way down the stairs. Sitting on the edge of the well, Kagome gave herself a light push and allowed gravity to drop her through to the bottom of the well as the well's magic began to work, bringing a blue glow surrounding the inside of the well and Kagome.

Seconds later, Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well in feudal Japan, looking up she's sees familiar, yet not so familiar golden eyes staring at her, bring Kagome into her thoughts.

'_InuYasha's actually waiting at the top for me? That seems too good to be true...but then again, the only other person to have those beautiful golden eyes is Sesshoumaru. Could he be the one waiting for me? But why would he? I mean he hates humans! I just don't understand it! What's he doing here anyways? Wait...I think I remember...he said that he would help destroy Naraku...so he stayed here waiting? Rather than attend to Rin? WOW! That's really strange of him. Whatever is going on, I suppose I could climb up now, I don't wanna keep anyone waiting.'_ With that Kagome ended her thought and began to climb up.

From the top of the well Sesshoumaru could see Kagome climbing up the side of the well, so he reached in and unknowing why help her up out of the well. Then said to her,

"Miko, how did you suddenly get in the well and why are you late?" Sesshoumaru questioned Kagome in his normal icy tone.

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Not miko or wench or bitch or whatever else you may come up with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed out in annoyance.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up around the neck with his claws and using a dangerously low tone, he said, "Miko, you will call this Sesshoumaru either _Lord_ Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-_sama_, understood?"

Kagome then grabbed Sesshoumaru's right arm and sent only a small bolt of purification power into him to cause pain, forcing Sesshoumaru to drop her.

Landing on her butt, Kagome hissed back at Sesshoumaru, "Do not mess with me, Sesshoumaru. I had made a deal with InuYasha and Kikyo that if I let them be together, Kikyo would stop hunting me down and help me train my miko powers. Seemingly enough, they now come in ha—" but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru grabbing her and bringing her within some trees so that no one could see them.

"Do not do that again, miko...or you will be punished." Sesshoumaru threatened in an angry monotone voice.

"Oh really, then tell me why should I be scared?" Kagome hissed back, grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm again and sending a tiny spark of purification power into Sesshoumaru.

"Because, I can easily kill you, but I will only punish you this time." Sesshoumaru replied, flicking his finger toward her and gently lashing his energy whip towards Kagome's left arm causing a little stream of blood to flow down her arm, but instantly as if it were a reflex, a gentle light blue glow surrounded the area Sesshoumaru whipped Kagome and healed it within seconds slightly surprising Kagome that she was able to do such a feat, but even more so Sesshoumaru that a human was able to accomplish was almost impossible to most humans.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome growled at him angrily, at the pain she felt before healing herself.

"I told you would be punished." Sesshoumaru replied instantly recovered from the surprise of the girl healing herself.

"What should go meet with the others now, I'll go first then you can come after I'm a little ahead." Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

Just Outside the Village & Normal POV

InuYasha was returning with Sango and Miroku from slaying a family of five bear demons that had three shards, which Kikyo had told them which direction she sensed them in. Kikyo wasn't able to know exactly where they were so she stayed in her home village to help care of the villagers with her younger, yet elder looking sister, for her own safety and at the request of InuYasha.

On the way back, InuYasha took a sniff at the air and instantly shouted to Sango and Miroku, "Oi! Kagome's back, I'm gonna give her these shards okay?" Once he saw the taijiya and houshi nod in understanding, he raced to see Kagome heading toward the village with Sesshoumaru close behind.

"Oi, Kagome! I've got three shards!" InuYasha shouted towards his best friend, holding out a fisted hand.

Kagome turning around saw InuYasha land on the ground and ran to give him a hug. Once she released him, InuYasha dropped three shards in her hand and Kagome immediately moved her hand to the small chunk she had around her neck to fuse them together.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, InuYasha said, "Hey bro! What're you doing late? Koga's already here," turning back to Kagome he added, "Don't worry Kagome, when you went back home Kikyo threatened to kill Koga instantly if he didn't mate Ayame, so Koga mated Ayame but he still cares about you and your safety."

"Really! WOW, I must say thanks to Kikyo, now I won't have that idiotic wolf chasing me around anymore...InuYasha, you and your brother, take your time to get to the village, I'm gonna go ahead of you two so that I may be able to talk to Kikyo privately." Kagome replied super cheerfully at InuYasha's good news.

Seeing InuYasha nod, Kagome took off at a run and was out of InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's sight within seconds.

In the Village & Normal POV

Kagome had just passed by Kaede's hut and saw Kikyo barely more than two metres away from her, so she shouted out to her to get her attention and said,

"Kikyo, wait up!"

"Kagome, when did you return? I had not sensed even a morsel of magic energy coming from the well. Has InuYasha given you any shards of the Shikon no Tama yet? I sent him with the taijiya and houshi, in the direction of the presence I sensed them from." Kikyo replied, once she saw that the person who called out to her was her reincarnate.

"Not long ago, and yes, just a little while back I did receive shards from InuYasha, three shards to be exact." Kagome responded back cheerfully and then thanked, "Kikyo, arigatou for relieving me of Koga's continuous flirtatious chasing of me, I'm extremely grateful for that, since he wouldn't leave me alone and get the fact in his head that I didn't love him."

"Kagome, don't worry about it, I should be thanking you for allowing me to be with InuYasha, even though bearing in mind that I have tried many countless times to kill and get rid of you." Kikyo countered Kagome's apology, after a long moment of silence Kikyo asked, "Has Sesshoumaru, Koga and Ayame arrived yet? They were to arrive today around this time, so that you would be back when they came."

"I know Sesshoumaru is here, I just saw him not long ago and received 'punishment' on my arm for angering him by sending tiny amounts of purifying energy into him," Kagome replied, extended her left arm and indicating where she had been hit.

"Kagome, where is the mark then?" Kikyo question her curiosity filling her mind.

"That's what I don't understand, Kikyo, right after he hit me with his whip; a light blue glow surrounded my arm, as if on reflex, and healed my arm. Do you know why this happened?" Kagome replied, confusion claiming her voice.

"I have no idea, gomen ne. So now we know Sesshoumaru has arrived, but where is Koga and Ayame?" Kikyo wondered off.

**((gomen ne means I'm sorry))**

"It's okay Kikyo, don't worry about it, I'll probably find out soon enough. But if I may ask why is Ayame coming?" Kagome question confused at what need there was for Ayame to come as well.

"Even though Koga and Ayame have mated, Ayame still does not trust Koga to be near you alone, so she is coming to keep an eye out on him. Well at least that is my excuse I gave her to use, I privately requested Ayame to be present since I have something planned." Kikyo answered quietly, a slight smirk showing upon her lips as she finished.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: cliffy!!! **

**grins evilly**

**Please review! Tell me what YOU think! Tell me if YOU like it or not! Tell me what YOU think will happen?**

**xoxo**

**smilin.sister x)**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Preview**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Battle with Naraku, part 1**_

_**Finally Koga and Ayame arrive. Koga gets a little gift from Kikyo. Naraku appears, desperately trying to reclaim Kikyo for evil purposes. Battle begins—possibly the last battle Naraku'll ever fight!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_I KNOW MY PREVIEW MAY SUCK, BUT THIS IS JUST AN INSIGHT FOR YOU ON WHAT MAY HAPPEN NEXT!_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
